What's Next?
by scoob2222
Summary: Based on spoilers for the finale. What will happen with Justin and Rebecca?


She mangages to hide for about tweenty-four hours before Nora finds her

She manages to hide for about twenty-four hours before Nora finds her. She descends like the mother hen she lives to be and immediately wants Rebecca to leave the hotel and come stay with the family.

Just the thought makes Rebecca start crying. She doesn't have a family…not anymore. No mother, no father, no brothers, or sisters.

No Justin.

She finally calms down and refuses Nora's offer. Nora argues and only accepts it when Rebecca promises to come to the wedding.

Rebecca isn't actually planning on going. She figures that she'll make up an excuse at the last minute and that will be it. The end of her being a Walker, or even knowing the Walkers. She tells herself that the minute Nora walks out the door she's on her own. Maybe she'll leave town, start all over again like none of this every happened.

Unfortunately, before she can plan her whole new life far, far away Kitty stops by. And she's hugging her, apologizing, and promising her that nothing will change.

Then Kevin stops by and personally invites her to the wedding. He wants her to take pictures, because her pictures are so beautiful, he wants one with his whole family…, and that means her.

She thinks she might be in the Twilight Zone. Especially when Sarah calls to send her to lunch and Tommy sends her flowers and she begins to think the Walkers are treating her more like a sister now than when they actually thought she was his sister.

So, she was going to the wedding. She was going because she didn't want to lose the Walkers, no, if she didn't have to, not if they still wanted her around.

But mostly she was going because she didn't think she could stand to go another day without seeing Justin.

&

Justin ignores her throughout most of the wedding and reception. He refuses to meet here eyes at all, and every time she catches him looking at her he snaps his head the other way and stares at nothing instead.

Finally, the night is winding down; he's alone at the punch table, and she walks up to him. She tries to be quiet as she approaches, feeling a little like a hunter trying to catch a scared rabbit.

"Hi," she says when she's finally next to him.

His shoulders tense and he turns his head only slightly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye and nothing more, "Hi."

"Can we…Can we talk? Maybe go somewhere or…"

"I don't think so," he said, sharply and turns away, he seems to be focusing every inch of his body on pouring a glass of punch.

"Please, Justin, if you'd just…" she starts and she can feel the tears in her eyes. She has to make him listen to her.

"I said no!" he says, loudly enough that a few people turn their way, "Damn it," he says a moment later.

"Fine, okay, I'm….I'm sorry," she says, before walking away, moving as fast as possible without actually running. She knows she's fleeing, and she hopes she's moving to fast for anyone to see her heart breaking.

&

She hears him come up behind her. She's on the edge of the Walker property, steps from being off entirely. That's how she feels, like she's on the edge and she's not sure where she'll fall. She's not a Walker, but they still want her to be part of their lives. She might be in love with her ex-brother; he may never want to speak to her again.

"I'm sorry," he says, but she continues to look the other way, waiting to see how this will play out, "I just," he stops, growls, "I don't know how to do this. I just…I'm sorry about saying what I did the other day. You aren't like your mother at all. I knew that, even when I said it but I was angry and upset. When I calmed down I felt like crap about it."

"Then why haven't you called?" she asked, tilting her body at a 45 degree angle so she can see him, so they can have eye contact, for a moment at least, before he looks away.

"Because I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. You're not…you're not my sister anymore and its…I don't know what to do or how to feel. I just wanted to stay away until I was sure I wouldn't do something that would freak you out or scare you or…"

"I feel it too."

"What?" he said, confused by being cut off.

"I feel it too. Sometimes….we didn't feel like brother and sister. When…when you were dating Lena she told me I was jealous. I ignored it then, because, we were, you know, but…but I knew she was right on some level."

Justin is silent, though she can see his chest rising and falling with deep breathes, "So what happens now?"

"I have no idea," Rebecca said, "but I know…I can't lose you Justin, I just can't." She can't stop the tears from falling now and suddenly he's in front of her and then his arms are around her.

"You won't," he promised, "firmly. You won't. Remember I don't have any other friends."

She giggled then and pulled back, "That's true, you are pretty pathetic."

"Very," he agreed. They both pause for a moment, just staring at each other. Then Justin leans forward and softly, so very softly presses his lips against hers.

The kiss lasted not more than a second before he pulled away.

"See," he said, "Not going anywhere."

She smiled, snuggling against him. She had no idea what came next, but she didn't care as long as Justin was there with her.


End file.
